


A Decision Made

by twitchycranos



Category: LA by Night, Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: F/M, Web Series: L.A. By Night, decision, ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 02:43:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20575130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitchycranos/pseuds/twitchycranos





	A Decision Made

A Decision Made

Jaspers boot caught the rock perfectly to send it soaring out over the rubble which had once been the welcome sign at Griffith Parks northwest entrance. Jasper had never been too worried about his clothing but just like the Griffith Park sign, the events of the last few years had clearly left their toll with a variety of holes, rips and burn marks scattered across his long dark jacket and combat trousers.

Jasper slightly crouched and looked around for any signs that anyone or anything was around, turning his head as he slowly surveyed the broken wasteland which had once been lush and green. It had been many years since he had last been in Los Angeles and not all of his memories were happy ones which kept him on edge, especially when he caught site of where the Hollywood sign had once stood. As Jaspers stared off into the distance his hand slowly rose to his chest to where the stake had been before he stopped himself with a growl and stretched out his arms, cracking his knuckles.

The sound broke the stark silence and made him feel naked out in the open and the urge to hide in the shadows was strong, but he didn't dare rouse the beast for it had been a long time since he had fed. With a last look around he turned and beckoned for Eva that it was clear for her to follow him out into the park.  
Eva stepped out from behind the blackened remains of the tree where she had been watching for anyone to be following them and walked over to follow Jasper into the park. She drifted across the ground silently gliding like a ghost in her stark white dress. Even after the events of recent times no colour appeared on her. 

Side by side they walked quietly through the ruins of the park towards where the Observatory had once stood. "They should have listened to Victor" Jasper muttered to himself.  
Eva turned to look up at Jasper. It had been something they had discussed many times. "They couldn't see what would happen. Too many of them were tied down by tradition, too long gone from their mortal lives to realise"  
Jasper looked down and slowly took Eva's hand in his. "They should have realised the biggest threat was never what they could see in front of them. Once the truth was out the whole Masquerade would fall apart"  
Eva nodded, knowing they were both right in the worst possible way.  
"I hope the others found a safe place"  
Jasper nodded "Safer than ours I hope"  
Eva looked down as the memory of first the shattering of the masquerade, then the backlash came flooding back.

It has started innocently enough, at first a picture of a vampire feeding followed by a video of a Lasombra striking out with shadow tentacles at something which moved faster than the eye could see which was debunked and classed as fake, but as the Camarilla/Sabbat war in the East took greater hold over ever increasing numbers of elder vampires more creatures started to take notice and flocked to what was swiftly getting out of control.  
At first it was the Inquisition who seemed to be the biggest threat outside of the other vampires but while many countries were in some form controlled by vampires not all of them were. The truth of what really went bump in the night slowly became a reality for anybody who wanted to hear and eventually it became too much to hold back for even the most influental of the vampires working desperately to contain the truth.  
The vampires were the first to be shown to the world, followed swiftly by the werewolves. The other supernatural beings did their best to hide but it was far too late.

When humanity found out all its worst fears were real, it responded as it did with anything that was different - it tried to destroy it. At first the Inquisition kept the response limited to those vampires who were less subtle, and as the death toll rose the vampires and other beings found better places to hide or perished in fire, dragged out into sunlight or were simply butchered by endless crowds of desperate people. 

This lasted for almost 2 years before it happened. They didn't know who started it or why but the first they heard was on the radio, a nuclear blast which had destroyed what had once been Istanbul.  
They had heard rumours of course, with such an old city and so much fighting between the elders they had heard tales of an ancient being had risen there.  
They didn't know who fired the first shot, but over the following days after the destruction of Istanbul more and more cities were destroyed all around the globe as the different governments retaliated until little was left but rubble.

Eva and Jasper had been caught away from the rest of the coterie following a lead on a similar Labyrinth to what had once been under Griffith Park when the strikes in the US had started to land. Initially they had managed to find shelter with some other survivors however they had to quickly leave before the surviving humans realised what walked among them. 

As the time passed the radiation took most of the survivors with it and without being able to pass among the remaining humans without the fear that the beast would take over they had made there way back to LA, back to the Observatory where they had first met.  
The Observatory being at the top of the hill had not stood a chance when the blast had come but you could still make out where it had once stood. The white stone that had once made the building now lay blackened and broken on the ground.  
Jasper and Eva slowly walked amongst the broken blocks to the East side of the Observatory as the sky slowly lightened and stood at the spot where they first met. 

Jasper turned to Eva and put his arms around her pulled her tight knowing it would not be long now.  
Eva buried her head in his shoulder and hugged him back. "Do you remember the night you showed me the Labyrinth?" she asked turned her head towards his.  
Jasper nodded and gave her a deep kiss. "I remember"  
Both Jaspers and Eva's beasts roared knowing what was coming, but it just made Jasper and Eva hold each more firmly. Each of them would die for the other and the thought of the beast taking over and what it would mean... that would destroy both of them, regardless of who died. 

As one, they turned their heads to watch something that neither had seen in a long time.  
The sun rose over the LA landscape, its rays driving away the darkness to bring the full view of what had once been a busy thriving city into view. Despite the destruction, it was still one of the most amazing sights that either had seen in years.  
"Beatiful" breathed Eva  
Jasper growled in agreement.

A small black bird flapped its wings as it landed on a blackened branch and looked out over what had once been Griffith Park Observatory. The suns rays bringing much needed warmth to its small body as it looked down at two piles of ash - one black and one white. The morning breeze ruffled its feathers before picked up the piles and mixed them together in the air sending them soaring out over the park, leaving nothing behind but a small copper ring.


End file.
